


how long until it's alright

by text



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 05:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/text/pseuds/text





	how long until it's alright

“Mingi, you’re not even looking at the camera,” Jongho frowns, putting his phone down in his lap. He looks to the side at Mingi with warm brown eyes. “Mingi?”

They’re almost at the peak, where the roofs of all the buildings and the tops of people’s heads are visible from below.

Mingi’s gaze lingers at Jongho’s concerned face. He brings up a palm to cup along the line of his jaw. The fair’s lights reflect off of his face, a mixture of violets and blues, and Jongho looks perfect, Mingi thinks.

“Happy birthday,” he whispers. The ride already produces enough noise, the low rumble cutting through, but Mingi’s voice is audible enough, fills the vacant space between them, the words ringing in Jongho’s ears.

And then Mingi becomes Jongho’s first kiss at the top of the ferris wheel in the early evening when the sun is just beginning to set. Mingi would recall the seconds that have passed but it feels like everything has stilled, that Jongho has stilled because he’s not doing anything, his breath caught in his throat.

They’ve almost reached the bottom when Jongho moves back.

“That wasn’t funny, Mingi.” His eyes are wide and glossed over, breath harsh.

“I didn’t think it was funny,” Mingi says. “I’m not laughing, am I?”

Jongho looks like he’s about to cry, which isn’t what Mingi expected his reaction to be at all. He thought maybe Jongho would have laughed a little and shoved him. Now Mingi feels like shoving himself off the ride.

Jongho is quiet when the ferris wheel creaks as it slows to a stop.

They get off without saying a word.

Mingi wants to ask if Jongho wants any fair food or a stuffed animal to take home, but as they’re walking Jongho only stares down at his shoes, his teeth digging into his bottom lip, seemingly trying to ignore Mingi’s very obvious presence beside him.

“Jongho, where are we going?” he asks.

“I want to go home,” Jongho says tersely.

Mingi is straining to come up with something that will convince him to stay. He is attempting to ignore the fact that he just committed the biggest fuck-up of his life.

Jongho is walking quickly, trying to get away from Mingi for the time being, as if they wouldn’t have to ride in the same car once they reach the parking lot later. Even with his long legs, Mingi is struggling a little to keep up with Jongho’s vigorous pace.

“Do you know where we’re headed?” Mingi tilts his head, trying to get Jongho to look at him. Jongho keeps his eyes straight forward, refusing to spare even a glance his way.

“I’m following the path you took me, but backwards,” he says firmly.

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Mingi furrows his brows, fighting back a smile. They’re talking again. This is good. This is progress. “You have the map in your pocket, you know.”

Jongho takes out the map from his hoodie and unfolds it. “I knew that. We’re going the right way.”

“You don’t sound too confident,” Mingi remarks.

Jongho pouts. “I’m sure of it. I have the map right here.”

Mingi muffles a snicker with the back of his hand. Then he yells at himself in his head.  _ This is not a laughing matter! Jongho is mad at you! _

But then he sees Jongho’s back hunched over, trying to decipher the paper in front of him and Mingi decides that it is, indeed, funny. “Do you even know how to read it?”

“Would you like to try?”

“No, thanks. I don’t know what makes you think I know how. I’m flattered, but I’m not even near to being such a prodigy like you.”

“You’re just saying that.”

“Yeah, I am,” Mingi pauses, gauging his reaction. Jongho appears to be unfazed, his hands kept still at his sides, or maybe Mingi is that terrible at reading body language. “But that doesn’t mean I’m not genuinely saying it.”

Jongho halts at the entrance of the fair. Mingi isn’t sure what face Jongho is making exactly, his hood concealing just about his entire head.

Jongho changes the subject. “Where’s your car?”

“Over there.” He circles the general vicinity with his finger. He catches up to Jongho’s side and makes the slow yet deliberate movement of putting his arm around Jongho’s shoulders.

He manages to get a proper look at Jongho’s face this time. His eyelashes are wet, delicately fluttering as he blinks back tears.

Mingi doesn’t know what to say. He pulls Jongho close against his side, feeling his warmth. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.” Jongho tries wriggling out of Mingi’s hold as they walk to the car. 

“I ruined your birthday.”

“I said it was alright.”

“I don’t think it was alright,” Mingi says.

Jongho sighs and pushes Mingi’s arm off of him.

“Mingi,” Jongho starts, and he looks at him for perhaps the first time since they got off the ferris wheel. He’s wearing an unreadable expression that doesn’t take much time to break. Mingi’s panicked face is mostly ridiculous and wholly priceless.

“I’m sorry,” Mingi squeaks out, feeling his stomach sink, not entirely sure why Jongho is laughing.

“You really need to stop thinking about what I think is alright or not,” is all he says, and surges forward.

And Mingi’s almost certain that this is a dream, but Jongho is actually leaning into his space, his fingers curling into the fabric of his shirt, pulling him closer. Mingi leans in until their noses bump and there’s amused laughter being huffed out before it’s quickly hushed by a press of lips and,  _ oh _ , this is so much better than the first.

Teetering along the threshold of reality, Mingi closes his eyes, gently touches Jongho's cheek, and falls hard.


End file.
